Adiós Kyoshi
by R.Tomoyo
Summary: Los orígenes del Avatar Kyoshi, desde una perspectiva personal.
1. Chapter 1

\- El agua es mutable. Se adapta y encuentra su camino. Rara vez se detiene- señaló Yonten. –Quizá por eso los Avatares que nacen entre las Tribus Agua son tan inconstantes…

Lejos, en el norte, habían hallado su cuerpo en posición de loto, con el gesto adusto, sujetando una lanza de hueso de tortuga-foca. El frío y la potente energía espiritual que emanaban de él lo habían conservado perfectamente.

\- El problema es que nadie supo a ciencia cierta la fecha en que el Avatar Kuruk murió – señaló Sekishi, su acompañante.- Llevaba años recibiendo ofrendas en el Polo Norte.

Sekishi había estado en las gélidas tierras que fueron el hogar de Kuruk. La casa de hielo donde vivió el Avatar se había convertido en su santuario. Muchos esperaban de verdad que despertara algún día: jactándose de haber cumplido su venganza, aunque eso no le devolviera la felicidad.

En vida, sus deberes de Avatar fueron olvidados. Aquello terminó por enfadar a los viejos espíritus; pagó su descuido y su arrogancia con lo más amado.

La ira de Kuruk y su orgullo lo llevaron a una persecución desesperada de desenlace misterioso. ¿Había sido vencido? ¿Seguía en la cacería implacable del raptor de su esposa? ¿Enfrentaba un peligro aún mayor en aquel lugar tan lejano? Nadie sabía si un Avatar que se pierde en el Mundo de los Espíritus puede renacer.

Sin su presencia en el mundo físico, la paz que tanto había costado obtener se perdería, y el mundo amenazaba con hundirse en el caos nuevamente. La esperanza de su regreso se extinguía, y el temor se apoderó de los más sabios.

Hasta que un día, los ojos de la estatuilla dorada que Yonten llevaba consigo comenzaron a brillar. La efigie mostraba así que el Avatar estaba vivo, en alguna parte del mundo de los hombres. Pero no sería Kuruk, dormido para siempre en un lecho de hielo, sino su sucesor.

Yonten del Templo Aire del Norte y Sekishi de la tribu Bhanti en la Nación del Fuego tenían ahora la difícil misión de hallar al nuevo Avatar en la inmensidad del Reino de la Tierra.

\- Cuatro elementos. Cuatro naciones. Fuego. Aire. Al agua sigue la tierra- recitó Yonten. – El elemento del orden, de la firmeza, del arraigo.

Sekishi asintió con la cabeza. Esperaba con gran fervor que la próxima reencarnación del medio divino tuviera las cualidades que a su antecesor tanta falta le hicieron.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo que hubiera sido, había terminado. Suspiró aliviada… hasta que se percató que estaba de pie sobre un peñón de tierra compacta que no estaba ahí antes. Mientras bajaba, se percató que el suelo bajo sus pies había sido removido. Los pinos, sin el asidero de sus raíces, se habían doblado en derredor suyo, formando un círculo perfecto. Había rescoldos y lodo por donde pisaba.

Tratando de tranquilizarse, ella se puso a repasar los hechos hasta donde recordaba.

Su madre la había enviado al bosque, como en otras ocasiones. Pero esta vez no le dio la ofrenda requerida, pues ya no tenía nada de valor.

De muy antiguo, se decía que en los bosques había espíritus guardianes. Ellos cuidaban el bosque, y a menudo los que cazaban o tomaban algo de él tenía que ofrecerles respeto y regalos. Pero siendo tan pobres como eran, nada les podían dar. Pero ella y su madre necesitaban la leña con urgencia; decidió entrar de todas formas, apelando a su compasión.

Las sombras del bosque ahora parecían acecharla. Las ramas de los árboles ahora parecían manos amenazantes. Por un momento temió que un oso-ornitorrinco la hubiera estado siguiendo. O algo peor. Algo intangible y siniestro.

De repente la tierra tembló y un ventarrón la arrebató de súbito y perdió la conciencia.

Si alguien la hubiera visto, le diría que en ese momento levitó. Que sus ojos y boca emitían luz. El viento la envolvió para protegerla. Un riachuelo cercano se salió de cauce. Llamas habían brotado de improviso. Y la tierra justo bajo ella se elevó formando una barrera protectora. De ahí que al recuperar los sentidos estuviera sobre una columna sólida, más alta que ella misma.

Ella sólo recordaba haber estado frente a un hombre fornido con cabeza de animal. Él, con su lanza, había alejado a su misterioso agresor. La luz le había impedido ver bien su rostro. Y sin embargo, tenía la impresión de haberlo visto antes, en sueños quizá. Y le pareció, quería decirle algo de suma importancia.

-Él ¿me protegió?- se preguntó ella. ¿Quién era? ¿De qué la había defendido? ¿Qué había pasado que movió la tierra? Eran demasiadas cosas que tenía que asimilar.

Temerosa y confundida por lo que le había pasado, nada contó a su madre. Pero poco después fue evidente que la joven Kyoshi podía hacer Tierra Control.


	3. Chapter 3

Los suyos, en pequeños grupos, habían registrado sistemáticamente los confines del enorme reino. Yonten y Sekishi habían sido enviados al sur. El viaje fue arduo y lleno de peligros.

Ambos llevaban seis años vagando de aldea en aldea en busca del Avatar. Lamentablemente la estatuilla que llevaba Yonten no había vuelto a brillar, y tenían que seguir otras pistas, a menudo falsas.

Prácticamente todos los niños nacidos en los últimos quince años eran potenciales candidatos a ser la rencarnación buscada. Talentos prodigios del Tierra Control eran alentados por sus padres a demostrar que ellos eran a quienes buscaban. Pero ninguno pasó la prueba. Sus esperanzas fueron burladas una y otra vez.

Y para colmo, las autoridades del Reino de la Tierra no solían cooperar de buen grado con ellos. Más de una vez, el dinero enviado para su manutención había desaparecido misteriosamente en las oficinas postales. Los gobernantes locales veían con suspicacia su misión, tomándolos por espías, inspectores enviados desde la capital, o vagos molestos.

Sekishi tuvo varios altercados con funcionarios locales. No podía entender cómo el mundo se podía desmoronar frente a ellos sin que movieran un dedo para evitarlo. Mientras ellos tuvieran su sueldo, los demás no importaban.

Sin embargo, también encontraron amigos, gente amable con la que se podía tomar una taza de té tener una amena conversación mientras se jugaba al Pai Sho. Así fue como supieron que debían ir por mar a la próspera ciudad de Gaoling. Y ahí hubieran ido a recibir las esperanzadoras noticias de parte de un templo de monjes si la tormenta no los hubiera desviado.

Sekishi maldijo vivamente a la tormenta, sin amedrentarse de las altas olas y los rayos. Más la maldijo cuando, ya en tierra, les informaron que su bote requería varias reparaciones. Estaría necesariamente un mes en el dique seco.

-Mientras tanto, podremos buscar aquí. No hemos estado en Chosun. Las cosas son, y así se les debe aceptar- le señaló amablemente Yonten.

Por entonces la península un área marginal de la costa sudoriental del Reino Tierra. Durante un tiempo los piratas habían infestado sus aguas, hasta que el rey, desde Ba Sing Se, mandó destruir todos y cada uno de sus refugios. Desde entonces Chosun había sido tierra de pescadores pobres y granjeros humildes, escasamente poblada y sin demasiado interés para el mundo exterior.

Sekishi sólo suspiró, pensando que debían cumplir por mera formalidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Desde que supo que podía mover la tierra a voluntad, la vida cambió mucho para Kyoshi y su madre. Aquello la había hecho feliz, y las había llevado por el camino de la prosperidad.

Ahora tenía mucho trabajo en las granjas locales, donde siempre había algo que pudiera hacer: barbechar los terrenos, abonarlos, reparar diques y canales, mover piedras, derribar árboles, construir casas de tierra y mojoneras. Incluso, algunas cosechas podían levantarse mejor con auxilio del Tierra Control. Un solo maestro podía hacer en un día lo que muchos hombres en varios.

Hubo quien objetara su condición de mujer para ese trabajo rudo; pero Kyoshi no se dejó hacer menos y con su tesón demostró lo mucho que valía. Pues no sólo era su talento; también tenía la idea de realizar su labor de la mejor manera posible.

Su técnica era tosca, pero efectiva. Sin un maestro formal, la joven había aprendido a mover bloques enormes y compactos de tierra sin tocarlos siquiera. Intuitivamente, entendió que la fuerza de voluntad era la clave: los pies firmes y una respiración pausada ayudaban mucho.

Sin embargo, una parte de ella seguía intranquila. Desde que manifestó su poder de Tierra Control, el hombre con cabeza de animal no se le había aparecido más. Con su carga de trabajo, apenas y tenía tiempo para reflexionar en los misteriosos hechos acontecidos años atrás; y tenía miedo de preguntar a quienes la rodeaban.

¿O tenía miedo de descubrir qué estaba detrás?

Pero no importó lo que ella deseara o no deseara. Finalmente llegó el día en que Kyoshi se encontraría con el destino y sus inquietudes tendrían respuesta, uno de los últimos de primavera.

Un jinete en caballo-avestruz sido enviado con suma urgencia a los caseríos dispersos de la región, con el mismo mensaje:

-El gobernador ha convocado a todos los Maestros Tierra menores de quince años. Sin excepciones, deben presentarse en la cabecera municipal dentro de tres días.

-¿Para qué los querían?- pensó la joven. – El jinete no supo decirle. Pero las órdenes son órdenes y tuvo que obedecer.

Fastidiada, Kyoshi preparó sus provisiones y emprendió el viaje sola. Aunque no tardó tanto en llegar como pensó en un principio. Otra ventaja adicional del Tierra Control era el poder improvisar puentes o senderos. Así se abrió literalmente camino hasta llegar a la ciudad.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoshi rara vez había ido a la única ciudad del rumbo, apenas digna de tal nombre, que también se llamaba Chosun. Ella generalmente había estado de paso en aquél lugar tan diferente a las granjas y los campos; y demasiado ocupada como para curiosear.

Ahora, por primera vez podía dedicarse a observar a su alrededor. Las casas, aunque eran también de madera y tenían los mismos acabados sencillos, tenían basamentos de piedra tallada, y las más lujosas tenían los techos recubiertos de tejas verdes.

Una gran moneda de piedra, el emblema por excelencia del Reino Tierra, indicaba que ahí tenía su residencia el gobernador local. Anexo, se encontraba un pequeño templo de tejado curvo y dorado, sin paredes y con columnas verdes de madera.

Impelida por algo o alguien, Kyoshi entró. Dentro la esperaba alguien, por así decirlo.

-¡Ahí está!- gritó sin pensar que la oirían.

Kyoshi casi no sabía leer y no pudo entender la inscripción. Pero el hombre que estaba ilustrado en una de las pinturas colgadas en el altar era el mismo que se le había aparecido antes.

Tenía los ojos azules y la piel oscura. Y no tenía cabeza de animal, sino que el casco cubierto de piel blanca que usaba le daba esa forma a la distancia. En su rostro imponente pero humano usaba perilla. Kyoshi se lo quedó viendo, como si esperara que le empezara a hablar.

-El Avatar Kuruk- le dijo una voz. – De la Tribu Agua del Norte.

Kyoshi se volteó, asustada; detrás de ella se encontraba un hombre de cabeza rapada, de abundante barba negra y túnica azafrán.

-¿Avatar? ¿El maestro de los cuatro elementos? – preguntó Kyoshi. La curiosidad pudo más que la pena al ser descubierta husmeando o el temor de hablar con un perfecto desconocido.

-El Avatar es el medio divino que ha descendido al mundo mortal. El puente que conecta el mundo de los espíritus con el nuestro y el responsable del equilibrio del mundo, también- le dijo amablemente.

\- Mi nombre es Yonten, por cierto. Encantado de conocerla, señorita.

Kyoshi estuvo a punto de presentarse cuando una mujer vestida de rojo irrumpió dentro del templo y prácticamente jaloneó al monje para que la siguiera.

-¡Los chicos ya estaban causando mucho desorden! Hay que darnos prisa- regañó Sekishi a Yonten.

-Y tú – dijo señalando a Kyoshi- Si vienes por lo del llamado del gobernador, ¡no te quedes ahí!


	6. Chapter 6

Kyoshi siguió a los dos adultos desde el pequeño templo hasta el patio central de la casona que fungía como habitación personal del gobernador de Chosun y que era también la sede del gobierno local.

Con el auxilio del gobernador, el monje Yonten y Sekishi lograron reunir a doce chicos y chicas que sabían Tierra Control, todos nacidos después de la muerte del último Avatar. Kyoshi, con catorce años, era la mayor y fue la última en llegar.

Sin supervisión y sin nada mejor que hacer, los demás chicos habían empezado una batalla, arrojándose terrones los unos a los otros. En su diversión, las baldosas del suelo del palacio del gobernador y aún las costosas tejas verdes se convirtieron en peligrosos proyectiles.

Afortunadamente, la mera presencia de Sekishi los detuvo y los silenció; no en balde la habían tratado durante su estancia como huéspedes en la casa.

\- ¡Reparen el piso! - ordenó ella con firmeza.

En un instante la tierra removida fue la única señal que quedó del desorden anterior.

-¡Sacúdanse el polvo! ¡Todos formados en fila! Todos obedecieron al punto.

-Esperen afuera, a que llamemos a cada uno – ordenó Sekishi, ya más tranquila y con un papel en la mano.

Así los pusieron a esperar. Los chicos no sabían que les deparaba; pues no se les podía explicar nada. A pesar de las circunstancias tan irregulares, Yonten y Sekishi aún buscaban cumplir la tradición de no revelar a la posible reencarnación del Avatar su estatus hasta que tuviera dieciséis años y la suficiente madurez para asumir el hecho.

Entretanto, los niños lo veían todo como un juego, pues era la primera vez que salían de sus aldeas. Pero conforme la espera se alargaba los más pequeños se angustiaban porque se les había separado de sus padres. Algunos tenían sed. Otros tenían hambre.

Kyoshi consoló a uno o dos a la vez en que no dejaba de pensar en el Avatar Kuruk y por qué se le había aparecido a ella hacía tanto tiempo.

-Fuego. Aire. Agua. Tierra… ¿será posible?-

Su intuición acertó y supo que entre ellos estaban buscando al nuevo Avatar. Pero no tenía idea de cómo.

Por su parte, el gobernador, como hombre culto, estaba bien instruido respecto al procedimiento habitual para reconocer al Avatar. Pero en el mismo instante fue informado del cambio.

-Tendremos que hacer la prueba de otra manera- le confió finalmente Yonten.

Desgraciadamente, las reliquias del Avatar estaban en Gaoling.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando un Avatar muere, su espíritu se traslada a un nuevo cuerpo. Entonces renace, pero como una persona diferente. Y sin embargo, hay recuerdos pasados, querencias, objetos atesorados que puede aún evocar.

Las reliquias del Avatar son cuatro juguetes que los Nómadas Aire resguardan. Se dice que un Avatar en su infancia, elige para jugar siempre los mismos cuatro objetos de entre miles similares. Gracias a las gestiones de Yonten es que se había permitido su salida, siendo resguardadas temporalmente en la abadía de Gaoling. Pero, valiosas como eran, no se les expondría enviándolas a Chosun.

\- Entonces ¿Tuvo algún sentido reunir a los chicos aquí? ¿No hubiera sido más lógico enviarlos a Gaoling?- preguntó el gobernador.

-Llevar a todos los chicos sería demasiado costoso. Aunque pudiéramos llevarlos a todos en nuestro barco, que está dañado y no zarpará en un mes. – le indicó Sekishi mientras el gobernador temía que le pidieran cubrir aún más gastos.

-Y sin duda alguna los padres se opondrían - le señaló Yonten. –Ya bastante suspicacia ha generado este asunto.

-¿Y no podemos esperar a que reparen su bote o que accedan a traer las reliquias?

-¡El mundo ha esperado demasiado tiempo! ¿Sabe usted que hay más allá de esta península? – le dijo Sekishi con frustración. - Hemos viajado por todos los rincones del Reino Tierra, y hemos visto cosas terribles, dolorosas. La gente vive mal. Son un pueblo pobre con gobierno rico. La paz que hay es sólo aparente y les terminará por estallar en la cara. Hace falta justicia. Y si no es el Avatar ¿quién puede recobrar el balance del mundo? Si tan sólo Kuruk…

-Sekishi… - le llamó la atención Yonten. No era el momento ni el lugar. Ella calló.

-¿Y cómo piensan hacer la prueba?

Sekishi y Yonten habían consultado muy bien el pequeño libro que ella había llevado consigo desde el inicio del viaje, un tratado que había sido escrito mil años antes por una encarnación previa del Avatar y que había sustraído sin permiso del templo de la Isla Creciente. Ahí se había escrito todo lo relativo al dominio del Avatar sobre los cuatro elementos, su ciclo de reencarnación, y la potencia que todas sus vidas pasadas le podrían brindar en momentos de peligro, real o imaginario.

-El estado Avatar… - susurró Yonten. Una idea arriesgada, pero factible.

El gobernador, aún con desagrado, dio su consentimiento.


	8. Chapter 8

Después de los dos primeros años de vagar por el Reino Tierra, Yonten y Sekishi conjeturaron que el nuevo Avatar no era consciente de su condición. Sin duda ya no tenía recuerdos de su vida anterior. También era muy probable que sólo hubiera dominado su elemento nativo. Y al menos una vez había logrado usar el Estado Avatar para defenderse.

-El orden de los elementos es muy claro. A la Tierra le sigue el Fuego.

Desde luego que no habían pensado en algo tan peligroso, pero querían tener el mayor margen de maniobra. Poca gente sabía qué era exactamente el estado Avatar, pero sin duda sonaba más razonable que decirle al gobernador que iba a lanzar llamaradas contra los niños. Si un maestro Tierra lograba usar Fuego Control, no podía ser sino a quien buscaban.

Tantas veces había deseado ser más fría para poder cumplir más fácilmente su obligación, o al menos mantener mejor una fachada de indiferencia. Sekishi creía que el deber a menudo obligaba a hacer cosas desagradables en aras de un bien más grande.

Uno a uno ella y Yonten fueron llamando a los chicos formados en el patio. Los conducían al templo anexo al palacio del gobernador, lejos de miradas indiscretas. No había palabras de por medio.

Sin previo aviso, Sekishi generaba entre las palmas de sus manos una llama que lanzaba sobre la cabeza de cada chico, desviándola sólo en el último instante. Suplicando por no lastimar a nadie, ella estaba tan aterrada como el mismo infante al que así sorprendía.

A los niños pequeños era fácil asustarlos. Sus intentos para evadir el fuego que emanaba de sus manos eran torpes. A lo sumo lograban interponer una pieza de piedra arrancada al suelo, la cual estallaba invariablemente por el calor. Lloraban, o terminaban ensuciándose. Pero no lograban dominar la llama. Entonces Sekishi se convencía de que el chico en cuestión no era a quien buscaban. Tras pedirle un apresurado perdón, lo enviaba con alguien en la casa del gobernador para que lo consolara y proseguía con la lista.

Pero conforme los niños más pequeños eran descartados, Sekishi tenía que aumentar el nivel de intimidación. Algunos ya habían recibido sus primeras lecciones en el arte del Tierra Control y bloqueaban el primer ataque. Entonces Sekishi tenía que tomar la ofensiva de forma más enérgica, y demostrar que era una auténtica maestra Fuego. En vano, porque ninguno de sus oponentes era el Avatar.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyoshi al principio había fungido como niñera improvisada de los escandalosos chiquillos. Pero conforme todos los eran llamados, se quedó sola, pensando.

\- Que pase la última- pidió finalmente Yonten. Kyoshi se levantó del suelo de piedra recién colocado y se dirigió por la senda que llevaba al templo donde estaba, tal como se le indicó.

Al llegar, Kyoshi notó muchas cosas diferentes. Frente a él había un espacio baldío en el que la tierra había sido removida muchas veces. El aire a su alrededor estaba lleno de hollín. En medio del improvisado campo, se topó de nuevo con la mujer que vestía con la túnica roja. Pero ahora llevaba un traje liviano del mismo tono. Los ribetes, aunque dorados, hacía mucho que se habían desgastado por el uso. Ella se sacudía el polvo y lucía cansada. Y no había nadie más.

-¿Dónde están los otros?- preguntó Kyoshi con suspicacia.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- respondió la otra, de mal humor.

Sin previo aviso, de la mano de Sekishi salió una flama que se dirigió hacia Kyoshi.

Kyoshi nunca antes había peleado con su tierra control. Una cosa era mover bloques de tierra de un lugar a otro; pero combatir contra otro maestro era algo muy distinto. Apenas y le dio tiempo de interponer un muro de tierra entre ella y la llama. No había terminado de bloquear el golpe cuando Sekishi atacó otra vez.

Ella se movía rápidamente, lanzando llamas con un ritmo asombroso, mientras Kyoshi se defendía, sin retroceder un paso pero sin tomar la ofensiva. Así, la maestra tierra tarde o temprano tendría que perder.

En su interminable periplo, Sekishi conoció bien las técnicas del Tierra Control. Con solo ver los movimientos de Kyoshi supo qué tan poco lo manejaba. Si lo quisiera, ella podría terminar la pelea en cualquier momento.

Sólo un poco para ver si dominaba el fuego o no. O que se rindiera de una vez.

Kyoshi en ese momento sintió tantas cosas: temor, ira, incertidumbre, la necesidad de poner en su lugar a la bravucona. No quería pelear, pero tampoco era de las personas que se dejaban vencer. No lo había sido antes.

Sin percatarse, la maestra tierra extendió la mano hacia Sekishi e invirtió la dirección de su llama bruscamente. El viento terminó por apagarla. El suelo se movió nuevamente y ella empezó a elevarse, con los ojos y la boca emitiendo luz.


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Es ella! ¡El Avatar!

Sekishi entró en pánico. Su mayor esperanza, el objetivo y final de su largo viaje se había convertido ahora en una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Durante mucho tiempo se había planteado la posibilidad de tener que enfrentar al Avatar para reconocerlo. Pero ahora que ocurría, todos los planes que había hecho se desvanecieron en un instante. Por mero instinto, empezó a lanzar pequeñas llamaradas sin orden ni concierto.

Era como lanzar piedras contra el mar. Kyoshi reaccionó con una frialdad sobrehumana y un poder apabullante. Sekishi alcanzó a gritar antes que la borrasca la lanzara violentamente contra uno de los postes del templo.

Meditando en el palacio del gobernador, Yonten supo que algo malo ocurrió cuando notó que la efigie dorada que llevaba al cuello empezaba a brillar. Después oyó el ruido atronador y el chasquido de los troncos que estallaban al fuego.

-¡Qué has hecho!- gritó Yonten apenas llegó al lugar tan pronto como pudo.

Justo a tiempo. En un momento, el techo del templo había sido arrancado de los postes y estaba ladeándose peligrosamente. La propia Sekishi se hallaba inconsciente, con parte de la ropa quemada y con el brazo derecho doblado en un ángulo doloroso.

Frente a ella, Kyoshi flotaba nuevamente sobre el aire, cubierta parcialmente por una esfera de polvo y viento. La tierra temblaba. Las flamas descontroladas amenazaban con quemar los escombros y a Sekishi con ellos.

-¡Kyoshi! – gritaba Yonten, tratando de llamar su atención. De inmediato, se interpuso entre Sekishi y Kyoshi, extendiendo los brazos.

Pero la última erraba desorientada, suspendida y desbordada por su propio poder. Sekishi ya no era una amenaza contra ella, mas no parecía haberse percatado y se acercaba poco a poco, manipulando los cuatro elementos al unísono. Tan sólo el aire que soplaba en todas direcciones hubiera bastado para malherirlos aún más.

-Kyoshi… tranquilízate. Ahora sabemos que eres a quien buscamos- le dijo él tratando de mantener la calma.

La chica pareció reaccionar poco a poco ante las palabras de Yonten.

-Todo era una prueba. No debía de terminar así. Ella no te iba a lastimar. Ella no lastimó a nadie. Sólo tenías que creerlo…- le aseguró.

De pronto, el suelo dejó de moverse y ella se desplomó, agotada. Yonten la tomó entre sus brazos, tratando de despertarla.

-Kyoshi. Eres tú a quien buscamos. Eres el Avatar. Kyoshi. Kyoshi…

Pero ella no le respondió.


	11. Chapter 11

Lo último que recordaba era a Sekishi lanzando fuego en todas direcciones. Los muros de tierra que alzaba entre ambas estallaban ante el calor. Y finalmente una gran llamarada en columna que le lanzó directamente. A partir de ahí todo era confuso.

Kyoshi se incorporó. Se revisó instintivamente; no parecía que el flamazo le hubiese tocado siquiera un cabello. Buscó a su oponente, pero de la maestra fuego no había ni rastro.

Desconcertada, trató de volver al palacio del gobernador. Pero no había campo, ni templo, ni sendero de vuelta. En un momento, el paisaje se había vuelto muy diferente.

Kyoshi estaba en un lugar como ningún otro que recordara. Los árboles se torcían en formas caprichosas, y el cielo tenía colores de crepúsculo aunque no hubiera sol. El aire tenía un aroma tenue. Las flores que crecían en todas direcciones no le eran familiares, mas eran muy bellas.

Pero el embelesamiento de la chica duró muy poco. Frente a ella una criatura difícil de describir, no tanto por su extrañeza como porque no tenía una forma fija. El ser tardó un poco en percatarse de su presencia. Pero al hacerlo se enfadó visiblemente; como si la sola vista de Kyoshi en su dominio lo alterara.

Aquél ser plantó frente a ella, gruñendo y extendiendo sus múltiples brazos. Kyoshi trató de defenderse con Tierra Control. Dos veces en un mismo día, pensó que lo haría mejor esta vez. Sin embargo, por más que se plantaba en el suelo, éste no respondía a su voluntad.

\- Aquí no puedes hacer Tierra Control- le dijo alguien, incluso antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico.

Entre ella y el espíritu se interpuso una figura familiar, de gran aplomo. Usaba una lanza de hueso de foca-tortuga para mantener al espíritu perturbado a la distancia.

\- Acércate a mí. Aléjate lentamente de él, sin darle la espalda.

Kyoshi obedeció, tomando la manaza de aquél hombre.

\- Tranquilízate. Puede sentir el miedo, y eso lo altera a la vez- . Si alguien sabía lidiar con los seres de aquél mundo era él, gran cazador.

Tras unos instantes de angustia, aquél ente pareció comprender que ninguno de ellos quería enfrentarlo ni dañar sus flores. Entonces, el guardián de aquél jardín se desvaneció sin más.

-¿Avatar Kuruk? – preguntó entonces Kyoshi, pensando que sus ojos le mentían en ese extraño lugar.

Un escalofrío la recorrió. ¿También ella estaba muerta?


	12. Chapter 12

-Ahora estás en el Mundo de los Espiritus, Kyoshi.

Kyoshi se perturbó un poco con aquella afirmación. Alguna vez le habían hablado de aquél sitio como algo lejano, y que pocos habían visto con sus propios ojos; lugar de seres aterradores o benévolos, pero siempre poderosos y distantes. Los espíritus que iban y venían entre ambos planos, atendiendo sus asuntos, pero la gente no.

-Dígame… señor Kuruk… - la chica no sabía muy bien cómo referirse a él- si estoy aquí… ¿es por…

-No. Aún no es hora- le señaló él. - Deberás conservarte durante mucho tiempo.

Una punzada de culpa recorrió a Kuruk. Aún desde aquél lugar había sido testigo de las dificultades que habían ocasionado sus acciones. Kyoshi, pero también los otros habían sufrido por sus decisiones.

\- Tú volverás- susurró.

-Al mundo mortal… - supuso Kyoshi.

\- Donde te necesitan. Necesitan a mi sucesora. Al Avatar Kyoshi.

Más tarde, a Kyoshi le resultó difícil describir la avalancha de sentimientos encontrados. Ella quedó conmocionada a la vez que sentía un gran alivio. Ahora todo tenía sentido: las señales, las sospechas, los mensajes velados. Su destino la había alcanzado al fin, y la seguiría siempre.

Kyoshi no sólo era ella misma, sino el medio divino que había descendido al mundo mortal, el puente entre los hombres y los espíritus, la encarnación y responsable del balance del planeta. El Avatar.

Ella decidió sentarse sobre una roca espiritual para digerir lo que le estaba pasando.

-Avatar- susurró Kyoshi. – Mi madre no lo va a creer.

Recordando tiempos más felices, Kuruk fue comprensivo al respecto:

-Trata de asimilarlo poco a poco. Un Avatar no se hace en un día. Y lo más importante, no se hace solo.

Kuruk sabía que Kyoshi estaría en buenas manos.

\- Habrá mucha gente en tu camino que te ayudará. Tendrás maestros que te enseñaran las cuatro artes de los elementos.

E inclinándose levemente hacia ella, con la galantería que tuvo en otros tiempos, Kuruk le afirmó:

-Y por supuesto, los que fuimos antes que tú también estaremos a tu lado.

Kyoshi se sentía un poco cohibida. Kuruk era un extraño, pero a la vez había un vínculo real entre ambos. Ambos eran eslabones de una firme cadena que se perdía en la infinidad del pasado. Pasara lo que pasara, nunca estaría sola.

Después de todo el Avatar obtiene poder y experiencia de todas sus vidas previas.


	13. Chapter 13

-¿Puedo saber por qué no me reconocieron cuando nací?-inquirió Kyoshi.

-Porque nadie sabe con certeza cuándo morí- respondió él.

Habían pasado muchos años, pero aquél mal recuerdo todavía atormentaba a Kuruk. Con todo, debía la explicación a su sucesora.

\- El día que debía ser el más feliz de mi vida fue el más triste…

\- Para castigarme, la mujer que amo fue raptada por un espíritu y llevada a este mundo justo el día de la boda. Traté de ir tras ella tanto como pude…

Kyoshi estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para comprenderlo. Más tarde pensaría que el deber de un Avatar con el mundo venía antes que su propio bienestar; pero aun así, no pudo dejar de condolerse.

\- Todo fue en vano. Y yo estaba tan enfrascado en mi búsqueda que terminé atrapado aquí. No- corrigió Kuruk.- A veces pienso que no quería volver. ¿Cómo hubiera podido hacerlo? Todos necesitaban al Avatar, pero yo la necesitaba aún más.

Kyoshi creía ver por momentos cómo ese hombre perdía presencia y estatura al contar algo tan doloroso.

-Por eso ocurrió todo. Temo que dejé demasiados pendientes en el mundo mortal. Una carga que no deberías llevar.

-No creo que deba pensar en eso, si no puede poner el remedio- dijo Kyoshi, pragmática.

\- Puedo intentarlo. Antes de que regreses al mundo material quiero darte un regalo- le señaló Kuruk.

-¿Un regalo?- preguntó Kyoshi con extrañeza.

\- Te dará el tiempo y la fortaleza que te harán falta para terminar lo que yo no pude hacer- aclaró Kuruk mientras recuperaba la compostura.

Kyoshi accedió; pues ayudándolo se ayudaría a sí misma.

El hombre se acercó, tocando la frente de Kyoshi con la mano derecha y su corazón con la izquierda. Instintivamente, ella cerró los párpados, pero aun así notó la luz que emitía el robusto pulgar y que entraba en ella.

Ella se sintió plena y llena de energía. Fuerte. Si antes tenía dudas, en ese instante pensó que nada era imposible para ella.

\- Cumpliré con mi deber, pase lo que pase- afirmó.

-Entonces regresa al mundo físico, Avatar Kyoshi.

Kyoshi asintió y se sentó en medio del prado. Según Kuruk, sólo debía concentrarse y visualizar su cuerpo para volver.

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su antecesor, y no sabía cuándo lo vería de nuevo, pero entendía la importancia de retornar cuanto antes al mundo de los hombres.


	14. Chapter 14

Tres días después del enfrentamiento, Kyoshi finalmente despertó.

-¿Mamá?

A su lado estaba su madre, quien no se había despegado de su lado desde que llegara a la ciudad en el propio carruaje verde del gobernador. En una silla frente a ella, Sekishi tomaba té con un brazo en cabestrillo.

La chica se incorporó sobre la cama, mientras veía que le habían puesto ropa nueva. Ahora era más alta de lo que recordaba y los huesos le dolían. Se preguntaba la razón de aquél cambio cuando Yonten y el gobernador entraron de improviso al recibir la buena noticia: finalmente, Kyoshi había logrado volver.

-Pero no entiendo- pensó ella en voz alta.

-¿Por qué tuviste un estirón? Tampoco lo sabemos nosotros. Por un momento tu energía vital parecía debilitarse… pero ahora está más fuerte que nunca…

-No es eso…- interrumpió Kyoshi a Yonten –sino ¿cómo es que pude ir a aquél lugar?

-No creo que haya sido una coincidencia- le empezó a explicar. -El día que Sekishi peleó contigo era el del solsticio de verano. Un momento en el cual el Mundo Espiritual está más cerca del nuestro y el pasar de uno a otro es más fácil- le dijo.

-Quizá de no haber luchado en esa fecha, hoy no sabríamos que eres el Avatar- dijo Sekishi con una leve reverencia.

Kyoshi a su vez relató entre varias pausas lo que le había acontecido, y su encuentro con Kuruk. Ahora todo le parecía un sueño. Extrañamente, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, no tenía hambre, ni malestar alguno. Era como si sólo hubiera tomado una siesta.

Un poco tambaleante, Kyoshi decidió tomar una caminata. Tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Apenas había traspasado el marco de la puerta cuando Sekishi la detuvo:

-Lamento profundamente lo que te he hecho pasar –le dijo ella, en una disculpa breve pero sincera.

-Supongo que no había otra manera de hacerlo- le dijo Kyoshi mientras trataba de no fijar la vista en su brazo roto.

-En eso tienes razón. La medicina que te puede salvar suele ser amarga. Y las tareas más desagradables se tienen que hacer igualmente. No lo olvides.

Kyoshi no supo si le estaba dando un consejo o Sekishi se trataba de convencer a sí misma.

-Y por cierto- añadió la mujer- si fuera tú, no saldría ahora. No podrías dar un paso fuera de la casa sin ser asediada por la muchedumbre…


	15. Chapter 15

Vestía en una túnica verde nueva y reluciente, con zapatos de hombre porque no encontraron unos de su nueva talla. Se había recortado el cabello castaño hasta los hombros. Por primera vez había puesto bermellón en sus labios.

Cuando era pequeña, Kyoshi se había considerado una persona ordinaria. Incluso, cuando descubrió que podía hacer Tierra Control, supuso que siempre sería una campesina más entre las miles que había en el Reino Tierra. Tendría cosechas que atender, trabajando en una vida sencilla, áspera pero no carente de alegrías.

Pero ahora su futuro no sería igual. Por ser quien era, la enviarían a Gaoling, a aprender los detalles finos del Tierra Control con un maestro de verdad. Luego, Sekishi y los Sabios del Fuego le enseñarían a dominar el ígneo elemento. También aprendería Aire Control en las tierras de los nómadas aire y Agua Control en los confines del mundo, como lo había hecho en otras tantas vidas. Y después, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

En aquél esplendoroso día Kyoshi se presentó en el espacio que había ocupado el pequeño templo adjunto al palacio del gobernador. Los rastros de su última batalla habían sido removidos por completo, y el lugar lo ocupaba una tarima de madera iluminada con los farolillos verdes que colgaban de los postes recuperados del edificio anterior.

Grandes preparativos se dieron para la celebración. La gente sacó puestos de comida y hubo baile y música. La felicidad se respiraba en el aire, porque el Avatar volvía para darle el anhelado equilibrio al Reino Tierra y más allá. El jolgorio general hizo olvidar el vergonzoso episodio de los niños y el Fuego Control- asunto por el cual Sekishi aún debía mantener un bajo perfil-.

Hubo una emotiva ceremonia en la que todos los presentes se inclinaron ante la reconocida reencarnación del divino medio que descendió al plano material. El asombro fue general, al oír en voz de Yonten la historia de Kyoshi y su encuentro con Kuruk en el Mundo de los Espíritus, restaurando el ciclo que desde tiempo inmemorial había regido.

Sin embargo, Kyoshi no celebraba: porque la fiesta era también su despedida. Durante su vida entera, ella había amado su tierra y su realidad, quizá sin darse cuenta hasta que estaba a punto de dejarla. Aunque fuera el Avatar, no se imaginaba lejos del terruño querido. Pero ahora el mundo entero sería la parcela que tendría que trabajar.


End file.
